Nightmare on the Dawn Treader
by PeridotsandRubies
Summary: Moviebased, and NON-SLASH. Edmund misses a certain brother while aboard the Dawn Treader, and who's there to help? Captain Caspian. I repeat, NON-SLASH, thank you. Another note, I FAILED BIG-TIME, SORRY! I guess Drinan, um, died in my story? Sorry! Caspian is the captain for some, really errored reason, again, REALLY SORRY, I should have checked my facts. Please read anyway(?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** **I'm back, MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I wanted to do some Narnia bc I've drifted back into it. This is during VoDT, and is between Edmund and Caspian, NON-SLASH, may I repeat, NON-SLASH, sorry, ya'll, but I don't really do that, so….**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-P &R**

The ship rocked with a gentle rhythm as he stood facing the waters. The night was cool, the moon was full and the crew was long asleep. Lucy was asleep too, and Edmund knew he well enough should be, but this was… one of those nights on the Dawn Treader. He leaned further over on starboard side and reached down to feel the mist on his hands. A roar sounded in the distance, and then the call of a horn. He shot up, and expected Susan and Peter to be beside him. Nope. Maybe it was just in his head. Who knows?

"And here we have King Edmund the Just, pondering life once again." The teen whirled around and met Caspian's dark brown eyes with his own. He turned towards the ocean again and leaned on the rail.

"Caspian, I don't deserve the King's title." The twenty year old chuckled and leaned beside him.

"You deserve that and much more. Why don't you think that?"

"Peter."

"I beg your pardon?" Caspian wasn't so much trying to understand Ed, he was trying to get the King to understand himself.

"He should be here, not me. He can fight, protect…. He's- well, he's the 'Magnificent'! What else is there to know?" Edmund sighed stared up at the moon. ""I just don't understand why Aslan locked him out. How could anyone possibly learn everything from here? I… I feel I haven't even gotten started yet."

"I understand. Well, not fully, because my only sibling drove me out of Telmar, but I miss Susan every day. That's strange I guess, knowing that I'm five years older than her now, but... I can't help but wonder as well. How could anyone forget years of life?" Edmund smiled sadly and side-hugged the taller man.

"I'm sorry, Caspian." He nodded before heading back to his quarters.

"Don't stay out too late, Ed." The boy sighed and stared back up at the moon, hardly noticing the cloudy mist gathering under his hand.

"Edmund…?" The voice was hardly familiar but he recognized it.

"Pete? Peter?!" He whipped around to find his brother, dressed in University clothes. Peter's eyes had a hollow look to them as the blonde beckoned for Edmund to follow. The mist swirled around his head as he followed his brother blindly. He found himself suddenly at home, in Finchley. Peter stood beside Susan who was dressed quite English, in a fancy way.

"Su?" She smiled, but her eyes were blue and cold. "Where are we? Where'd Narnia go?"

"Narnia?" His sister asked, as Edmund expected. He turned, instead, to Peter.

"Pete, where are we? How did we get here? How did you get into Narnia?"  
"Narnia?" He asked, blue eyes clearly puzzled. "Ed, what are you talking about?"

"I mean.. N- Narnia, Caspian, the Telmarines?" His siblings approached him slowly as he scrambled backwards. "A- Aslan?"

The mist swirled once again as a cold voice pierced his mind and his siblings disappeared. "Oh, Edmund. They don't know what you're talking about. You let them forget.. _You_ left them behind."

"I- I don't understand! How-"

"Don't you know? Once a traitor, Edmund, always a traitor." Edmund screamed as Jadis' face appeared, swirling in the mist.

"Stop! Peter!" Caspian rushed out of his quarters and towards the scream. Edmund was punching at the air with one hand and gripping the boat with the other. Caspian sheathed his sword and grabbed Edmund by the shoulder.

"Edmund! Snap out of it!" The younger boy struggled in his grip and continued yelling.

"Peter, no! Please, what did I do? Stop!" Ed somehow managed to yank his shoulder out of Caspian's hold and scrambled away. Unfortunately for him, the side of the boat was low. With a scream, the young King tumbled into the cold waters below. Caspian ran to the bell and clanged it, waking Lucy almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caspian?" She asked, puzzled. "What's-" He wasted no time, told her to wake the crew and dove off the edge. "Caspian!" she screamed, this time waking Reepicheep.

"What in the blazes-" His eyes widened as Lucy gestured frantically over the deck. "He's got to stop that." He rang the bell once again, as Caspian had, and the Minotaurs ran out. "Weigh anchor!" Reepicheep yelled as he pulled the ropes loose, dropping the swing that had towed Lucy up when she arrived. The crew scrambled around on deck, as Lucy watched the seas below. Meanwhile, in those very seas, Caspian stroked powerfully towards Edmund, who had stopped thrashing and began to sink. The waters were chilly, and Caspian began to lose feeling in his legs. He pushed further, wishing with all of himself that it wasn't the dead of winter. He reached the King, and with great relief, found the swing come splashing into the water. He hoisted Edmund upon it, and with horror, found it was too heavy to hold the both of them. His crew was shouting from the ship and Lucy looked worried beyond reason, so he tugged at the chain.

"Bring him up!" He shouted from below. "That is an order!" The crew obeyed- with much hesitation, and began to turn the crank to bring the King up. He was brought on deck and carried into Lucy's room, where she warmed him up.

"Captain!" Reepicheep shouted, a look of panic coming over him as he watched the man's eyes slip shut, and his body slide underwater. "Hold on!" The crew threw ropes off of the edge and dove in, it being a Minotaur who reached Caspian first, and climbed out of the icy water with his captain on his shoulder. He was carried to his quarters, where he remained.


	3. Chapter 3

**MEANWHILE WITH THE PEVENSIES…**

Lucy sat beside Edmund, who was now buried in blankets, and wondered what had happened. It was a few minutes before her brother jolted upwards and panicked.

"Peter! Caspian? Lucy?" She cocked her head and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Edmund. You just fell off the boat, but you're fine now. It was... It was only a bad dream, okay?" Her words seemed to convince him, and he calmed.

"Where's Caspian? He… I saw him dive in after me. I don't think… I don't think that was a part of my dream."

"I actually don't know. If you are able to walk, we can check." He leaned on her as they walked slowly out of the room. They ran into Reepicheep on the way to Caspian's quarters and he greeted them with a curt nod.

"Nice to see you're up. See if you can work your magic, my Queen." Lucy's hand absentmindedly moved to her fire flower vial, and clutched it tightly. She felt Ed stiffen beside her and realized that things may be worse than she thought. After all, it was the dead of winter, and Caspian had spent much longer in the frigid water than Edmund. They quietly entered Caspian's room and were left stock-still.

He lay on his small mattress, eyes closed. His arm was draped over his chest and his hair was still wet. He had only one blanket, and Lucy, horrified, wondered why.

"He ordered all blankets be sent to the King. We had to force this one on him. I'm afraid he's been unresponsive since then." The voice behind them caused them to jump a little bit. Edmund and Lucy turned around and nearly missed a Minotaur's horns. He had, apparently, been watching over his captain until he woke.

Edmund's heart dropped with guilt, and he pulled off Lucy, stumbled a little, and ran back to his cabin. Lucy knelt beside Caspian's bed and pulled the cork off of her vial. The door slammed open as she spilled a few drops into his mouth. Edmund walked up behind her and laid a few blankets on him. They waited anxiously, Lucy's hands fingering with her shirt. Caspian stirred slightly and Edmund's eyes were glued to the captain. Caspian groaned, flicking his hair out of his eyes as they slowly opened.

"Wh- Edmund? Lucy?" He caught sight of the vial in her hands and froze. "Tell me you didn't waste that on me… My Queen, I am unimportant."

Edmund began to stutter indignantly and was cut off by his sister. "Never mind _that_ , it was absolutely logical to use it on you. And anyways, you saved Ed's life my swimming in water as cold as the White Witch's heart."

"I-" Edmund cut into his sentence by crushing him in a hug, tears pricking at the corners of his deep brown eyes. Lucy couldn't suppress her gasp, for what she did not know was that Caspian had become Edmund's Peter. Edmund's Hope.

 **A/N; WHELP, THERE IT IS HAHAHA…...anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review, it really helps. And I'm sorry to all of those rock-solid Peter fans, I'm with you. Not trying to diss him, I've just never considered Caspian's role in this, so….. Yeah! Till next time,**

 **-P &R**


End file.
